Blackness
by XxSilentXSoulxX
Summary: Lily, an experiment from a secret corp. have persuaded her to join a tournament in order to find out who her secret brother is. On the other hand, she discovers a new feeling for someone.


Chapter 1: A Meeting

Blackness surrounds everywhere. Mist and fog clouded her. Everywhere she turned there were red glaring eyes starring at her from the dark. Each set of eyes becoming fiercer as she became more afraid. She closed her eyes hoping they would go away, only to be attacked on all her sides. Claws. Everywhere around her pairs of claws came forward slashing her. She cried, cringing in fear. More sharp claws from the blackness ensnared her tearing into her flesh, digging their claws into her skin. Blood began to pour down, she still cringing in fear, weeping. Every time she opened her eyes, all she could see was claws shooting out towards her, and slashing her body.

She saw someone at the corner of her eye, it was ringing. The sound drove all the eyes, and claws away. As soon as the fog cleared up, she could almost make up the figure's face, but faded away once she woke up in fright. A dream, she thought as she looked to the side. The phone was ringing and it wouldn't stop. She picked up the phone, but as soon as she got it to her ear, whoever it was had hung up. She yawned, took off the covers from her body, and began to walk to her closet. She opened up her closet door, and took out a pair of jeans, and a black shirt. She got ready to walk for school.

She began to start walking out of her house, her own little house, and out toward school. She carried her black backpack, matching her black shirt with white letters that read 'I can't be nice all the time.' She had about a mile to walk so she can reach her school, which took her 20 minutes.

As soon as she started walking, it didn't take 5 minutes before she felt she was being stalked. She kept on walking, ignoring the feeling. She took short stops to turn around, but no one was behind her. I know someone is there, who is it? Maybe one of my friends? She didn't go long, before she turned around and yelled out. "Who's following me?" No one answered her. Huh, Must be my imagination then. She kept on going until she reached her school.

The bell rang. Shoot I'm late! I started to run up the stars, inside the hallways, finding my classroom. The next thing I know, I'm welcomed by one of my teachers. "Good Morning Ms. Ramos. You're late." He pushed on the middle of his glasses to pull them back into place. He marked me down on his clipboard where the roll call list was. I got my first 'tardy'. "I'm sorry. I was being...-" I couldn't finish my sentence. "No excuses Lily. Sit down. Class has started." I was in no mood to be taking orders, but then again, I had no choice in my mind. I walked all the way to the back of the class where some of my class mates smiled at me, whispering a hello.

I finally took my seat at the back of the class. "Good, we can begin." I took out a notebook, and a pencil, starting to draw. I loved to draw, but I always ended up throwing my artwork away. The teacher didn't mind me drawing as long as I did my work.

An hour passed, and I finished a drawing, closed my notebook, and stared out the window. Today class was very boring. I had studied this lesson last night, and nothing new was coming out of the teacher's mouth hat I didn't know by now.

There was small gusts of wind that passed by the small town. The leaves on the trees danced with the wind. The wind scratching by, whispering. Some leaves fell to the ground, and got blown away far from their birth place.

A shadow passed across the trees. What was that? I looked closer to see what it was, but it had disappeared. Whatever it was, it was fast. "Lily, pay attention. Do you even know what I said?" "Yes, I was paying attention." I backed into my chair, yawning. "Oh really? What did I say?" I sighed and repeated everything. "You will never make it in life, if all of you remain lazy, and don't do the work your teachers give you. We are here, getting low wage to teach you hooligans to be good in life, and we don't get anything in return. Bullshit."

"Very nice." He turned around, and started to lecture again. I banged my head on the desk, I laid there, till someone tapped on my shoulder and handed me a note. "Who's is this from?" I asked quietly. The girl who passed me the note answered, "I don't know, it was being passed down to me, I don't know who wrote it." "Oh, okay." I took the note as quickly as I could before the teacher could notice anything.

I slowly opened the note, and read it. Go outside after the bell rings, next to the pine tree. I shall be waiting for you, Lily. –Shane. Okay, so someone with a weird name like Shane is waiting for me outside after the bell rings, I don't even know this person. I looked up at the clock; it was in 10 minutes when the bell rings, so till then I should think about if I should go or not.

The clock was slowly ticking, and I looked outside. There was no sign of anyone there. Not that I didn't know how this guy looks, because I don't. 5 more minutes, and I waited patiently. I had a bad feeling, but I made my choice to go outside and wait for whoever this Shane guy was.

: To Know What Happens Next, Read Chapter 2.: 


End file.
